Klooper
by YoungAndOverIntelligent
Summary: This doesn't really have an actual title. Kurt/Blaine/Cooper smut. Includes Andercest.


_This will be a Klooper. 'Klooper'? 'Klooper'._

_The first part is just strictly Andercest though._

_I don't own the characters_

_o-O-o_

Cooper and Blaine were known for their frequent movie marathons.

Back before Cooper's first move to California every Friday night the pair of brothers would be found lumped together in the elder's room, acting out scenes from whichever featured film the pair argued and debated about watching for at least an hour beforehand. Blaine used to love Friday nights. Cooper's room was bigger than his, with a larger TV and softer bed. By the end of the second movie they would wind up exhausted and spread out all over Cooper's bed from their mutual bursts of energy, where they would immediately pass out together for the night.

So to be doing this again, so many years later, was so nostalgic it almost brought tears to Blaine's eyes.

Their movie tonight was Grease. After having helped Cooper make that audition tape (in which Blaine did not mention his doubts towards his brother's acting skills), Cooper allowed Blaine to pick it.

_"Always, be together!"_

They both sang, dancing around ridiculously. Friday nights were never about showing off when they were little; it only became like that when they started to grow older and more competitive. Blaine liked that, though, when he was younger. It's what made him the performer he is today.

Tonight, however, Blaine could not be happier that it was no longer about being more talented. Tonight it was just him and his brother being goofballs and dancing around like they were five and fifteen again.

The number ended and Grease Lightning was flying off screen. They were both winded, laughing like idiots about how Cooper had twisted his ankle on a very boisterous spin during the last verse. Cooper ruffled Blaine's gelled curls good-humoredly.

Blaine used to hate that. When he had done that earlier that week he hated it even more. But in this moment? It was alright.

His pride still a factor, though, Blaine shoved the hand away and began to fix the damage. "Coop!"

Cooper's face lit up in laughter, now clutching at a stitch in his side. "I'm not as energetic as I was when I was a kid."

"Cooper!" Blaine stepped back in mock astonishment, "You're not... getting _old_ are you?"

"Shut it!" Cooper bit, unable to hide his smile. "I'm only 27. I'm not old yet."

"'_Yet'_."

With that jab, Cooper jumped on his little brother, grabbing him around the middle and hoisting him over his shoulder. As if it was impossible for the night to become even _more_ nostalgic.

But Blaine was a lot older than he was last time, and a _lot_ stronger now that he took up boxing. He wiggled for his freedom, but could not do much before Cooper dove for the large bed. Blaine landed on the soft mattress first with Cooper's shoulder digging into his lower abdomen.

Blaine ruffled Cooper's hair roughly, trying to get his elder brother off of him in a playful manner. Cooper grabbed the wrists, wrestling to keep the upper hand. Blaine was _definitely_ a lot stronger since the last time they did this, and Cooper was noticing that his ten year advantage he had on Blaine was no longer his advantage like it had always been in the past.

Lucky for Cooper though, he knew of Blaine's weakness.

Long, long ago Cooper had discovered that all of Blaine's defenses shattered to pieces when he was ticked. If he could just hold off both of those arms with one of his own for a second...

It was a fight, but he managed it. He managed to toss one of Blaine's arms over his head, keeping a tight hold on the other one, and reach down to his brother's sensitive middle.

"Wha- _Cooper_!" Blaine's voice cracked. Just as Cooper predicted, Blaine's overwhelming strength turned to jelly the instant he had danced his fingers along the side of Blaine's stomach. The feeble attempts at freedom Blaine was desperately trying to execute were nothing but shaky shoves to Cooper's arms and chest. "Sto- Coo- _oh my g_- st_op_!"

Cooper was laughing now at the breathless noises Blaine was making. He loved that after all of these years his brother still laughed as he always did when he was being tickled. Well, it wasn't really _laughing_. They were the silent laughs; the ones where you laugh so hard that nothing actually comes out. Every few moments a squeak would ensue from desperate inhales- which Cooper knew Blaine _dreadfully_ hated.

"M-m-m-mercy-y!" Blaine was pleading breathlessly, now a lump of wriggling pudding under Cooper's fingers. "Mercy, Coop- _mercy_!"

Cooper smiled greatly to himself, pleased that he had won. Cooper never lost these fights; and Blaine had come dangerously close to changing that fact. Blaine's cheeks were cherry red, and he was still laughing and wheezing even though Cooper had stopped squeezing his sides. Blaine rolled over away from his brother on the bed, clutching his stomach that still had the lingering feel of Cooper's fingers.

Cooper didn't think before he crash-landed on the bed next to his brother, cradling the 17 year old into his chest. Because, although he would never, _ever_ admit it, maybe he _was_ getting old. Or at least his body was.

Because his mind was still seven.

Well, maybe he was a bit too perverse for seven. Fourteen at most.

Blaine sighed in content, feeling safe in his brother's arms as the wave of exhaustion swept over him. He really did miss this brother. It had been so long since he had seen _this_ one. He could hardly remember those times before because it had been so long ago, but right now he remembered them all so clearly. All he ever wanted from his brother was to feel loved by him.

Blaine's ear vibrated, and it took him a moment to realize why. Cooper's lips were brushing the shell when the elder hummed. He did it again, and this time Blaine had to shy away from the tickle. He laughed, because his brother always used to nuzzle in his sleep. Some things people never grow out of.

It was a little curious when Cooper followed him, but Blaine didn't think anything of it. Cooper was now in the crook of Blaine's neck, his nose right under the jaw.

"Guh- _Coop_!" Blaine chuckled sleepily, locking his jaw into his collarbone to push his brother away.

Instead of being pushed away, though, Cooper pulled his brother closer by the waist, determined to keep his nose under Blaine's jaw. "Hah- _Cooper_!"

Blaine shoved his face to the side, desperate to stop this before it turned into another tickle battle.

When he did, he froze completely.

The action brought their cheeks flush together. Blaine could hear Cooper's deep breaths; feel how the hand on his hip held him down on the mattress. Cooper hummed in his ear again, deeper and more sultry than Blaine had ever heard it before.

Blaine gulped. Cooper dragged his stubble-lined chin roughly and deliberately until his lips grazed under Blaine's cheekbone. Blaine gripped the bedding under him.

Cooper inhaled, his chest already half over Blaine's. Open lips breathed out warm air across Blaine's skin, bringing a shiver down his spine in its wake.

With another hum, it was like a dam broke. Cooper was suddenly pressing hot, opened mouthed kisses down the right side of Blaine's face. Cooper gripped onto Blaine's hair and tilted his head back roughly to attack his neck, vigorously beginning to stuck and bite at every new inch of skin he found. Blaine yelped in surprise, both his eyes and his mouth gaping.

_What was happening_? Blaine's mind raced through nothingness, nothing but the heavy air gagging him as his brother continued to suck at that one spot that just _did_ things to him. He finally let go of the bedding and gripped Cooper's bicep, which was bulging and rippling under his hand as it continued to press Blaine's hip into the bed. _This was so, so wrong, what was going on why was this_-

The fingers still threaded in Blaine's gelled hair controlled the younger so that Cooper could collide their lips. Blaine whimpered, his head being brought forward then pressed back again into the bed by the force of the kiss.

Blaine's mind short-circuited as soon as Cooper's tongue licked under his front teeth. His back arched into the body on top of him out of instinct. A hand was sliding itself under his shirt, pressing a path over the lines of his chest and digging fingernails into bits of flesh opportunistically. Blaine was shuddering and shaking all over; somehow Cooper had managed to know every crevice on his body that drove Blaine insane.

Somehow, the second time Cooper's tongue dove into his mouth Blaine's own was there to greet it.

Whimpering into Cooper's mouth, Blaine kissed back hungrily, his mind having left him completely. He caught Cooper's tongue in his mouth and sucked, holding his face close with a hand so that it did not slip away. Blaine wasn't sure who had groaned so loud it vibrated their entire bodies.

Cooper's wandering hand was getting more and more frantic along his body. It was grabbing harder than ever, raking nails down Blaine's body hard enough to leave marks. When it started pinching a nipple, though, Blaine twitched in pleasure.

Cooper caught the action and immediately acted upon it. He toyed with the nub, enjoying the way Blaine squirmed under him with every squeeze. After several moments, Blaine started to wear down.

As if it would be a sin for him to see Blaine wear down, Cooper sucked on a lower lip, slipping his hand down to the waistband of the pair of Cooper's old flannel pajama bottoms Blaine was wearing. He flickered the tips of his fingers under it; Blaine arched into him again, his mouth gaping against Cooper's in a gasp.

With this as a motivation, Cooper slid his hand all the way in, palming Blaine through a pair of boxer briefs. Blaine's head flew back, little broken squeaks escaping his lips. Cooper's eyes clouded over, rubbing his hand firmer and feeling Blaine's length heavy in his palm and straining against fabric. Cooper groaned into Blaine's outstretched neck.

Blaine began rocking his hips into the palm with jittery thrusts that buckled and crumbled in pleasure. Heat was thick between them making it near impossible to breathe. Blaine felt like he was breaking under it.

Then Cooper freed Blaine, slipping his pants down low on his thighs. Blaine's eyes fluttered open in time to see Cooper licking his tongue flat across his palm before the hand was on him again and they could no longer stay open. Cooper worked quickly, his hand running up and down Blaine's length and flicking in _just_ the right way.

Unable to hold anything in, Blaine was practically screaming as he squirmed under Cooper's hand. The intensity was pulling him over the edge, and he knew he was embarrassingly close to coming right there in his brother's hand.

When suddenly the hand vanished, Blaine cried in protest, bringing one hand up to bite on his knuckle in the process.

But then a pair of naked hips ground themselves into his own.

"_Fuck_-" Blaine cursed, his hips buckling into Cooper's. Their cocks aligned together in a way that had them both moaning into each other's hair. Blaine bit his lower lip as Cooper began sucking under his neck again and rocking their hips together for a second time. Blaine followed him desperately, feeling himself throbbing between them.

Their pace soon quickened, rutting against one another frantically. Cooper pulled back a little, focusing on rocking his hips in the utmost perfect movement that had Blaine cursing. He could feel Cooper, long and thick beside him with every thrust. The little lubrication that came from Cooper's spit and both of their precome gave them the most amazing amount of friction; tauntingly rough yet slick enough to keep their pace.

Blaine was _so close_. He had never been this close to an orgasm before in his life. He was making broken sounds, trying to tell- to warn-

_"Not yet, not yet_-" Cooper leaned forward again and groaned into his ear. "_Wait for me, B, wait for me_."

_Dear god his voice is so low_. Blaine gulped, holding his breath and desperately trying to hold his orgasm. "I-I c-c-can't-"

"_God, please, please wait,_" Cooper kissed his temple, his thrusts somehow becoming quicker and more sharp than before.

Blaine couldn't do it any longer. His orgasm was so pent up it was starting to burn. He needed to release- he needed his orgasm so bad and it was bringing dark spots into his vision already- he wouldn't be able to hold it any longer-

"_Let go, Blaine_."

His mouth opened as if to scream, no sound leaving his lips besides those broken noises again. He was spilling out hot, thick ribbons between them as Cooper pressed harder in his thrusts, riding him through one of the greatest orgasms in his life. His ears were ringing and his vision was tunneling as he reached his peak and downfall, but he could feel Cooper still rubbing against him frantically. One, two, three thrusts later and Cooper was biting down into Blaine's jaw, muffling his own moans as he too came all over their stomachs.

Blaine was still sobbing with pleasure, catching his breath, which burned with every intake, when he passed out from the exhaustion of the day and intensity of the orgasm.

_o-O-o_

Blaine woke the next morning covered in guilt, sweat, come, and Cooper.

_What was last night._

Blaine flinched, his eyes widening in horror the moment he was brought back into consciousness. _Cooper is your brother._ His mind kept replaying that in his head over and over. _What had he been thinking? What had _Cooper_ been thinking?_

Brothers don't just- _do_ those sorts of things. That was so, _so_ wrong and _Cooper is your brother_.

Shaking from head to toe, Blaine watched his brother still dead asleep with an arm clutching Blaine's chest. He swallowed thickly. _What did they do?_ His mind kept asking him this on repeat, over and over again because it was _not okay_.

Because they were _brothers_. And- and because...

Blaine's mind flopped around like a fish for a few minutes, trying to piece apart his feelings. He felt a great deal of guilt because Cooper, but there was something else he couldn't quite place-

Blaine sat straight up in the bed, a final, even bigger wave of guilt drowning him.

_Kurt._

_o-O-o_

_I don't even fucking know guys._

_Part two will be coming soon._


End file.
